San Valentin y un Vampiro
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: El Dia de San Valentin para nuestros amigos no podia ser menos interesante


"**San Valentin y un Vampiro"**

**Disclaimer: **Rosario+Vampiro no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda excelente dibujante, utilice una parte de las canciones de Romeo Santos y Héctor Acosta, abajo nos vemos con más indicaciones. 

**One-shot: San Valentín y un Vampiro**

**Por Edison Ruiz**

**I**

Era un trece de febrero, en un modesto bar en Tokio, un joven universitario alzaba su primera copa de Sake de la noche. El licor pasaba quemando su garganta, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba le importaba poco o nada esa sensación.

Escuchaba la música deprimente de fondo de aquel sitio, la influencia del ambiente hacía de aquel momento a uno más desolador. , entonces de la nada, una mano se posó en su hombro derecho.

—Tsukune Aono, tanto tiempo sin vernos —Era su _sempai_ de la Academia Youkai, Ginei Morioka el hombre lobo.

De manera vigorosa le estrechó la mano. Había pasado tiempo desde que se había visto, apresuradamente hizo que se sentara a su lado, pidió otra botella de sake para celebrar ese reencuentro. Le llenó la copa y también hizo lo mismo con la suya. Brindaron por tan grato momento, hablaron de lo acontecido en sus vidas. Ginei le conto sobre su éxito en la fotografía. Había logrado su sueño: ser fotógrafo de modas. Sin duda se veía feliz.

—Algo más Ginei, ¿tienes novia? —El chico le sonrió a su amigo—Claro Tsukune, actualmente vivo con Ruby ¿la recuerdas?

—Claro que la recuerdo, me parece bien que se juntaran. Ruby es un excelente complemento para ti: es madura y centrada —Bebió otra copa, pero era el turno de Ginei de preguntar—Bien, Tsukune ¿sigues en la universidad?

—Claro que sí, espero graduarme en un año más —Al pelinegro se le escapaba algo—Bueno amigo, ¿Qué sucedió con Moka, siguen juntos?

—Pues sí, pero hoy discutimos fuerte. Fue un problemilla de celos sin importancia y me mandó a dormir al sofá.

Ginei analizando la situación expuesta por su amigo, no entendía lo último que su amigo había expuesto—Un momento, ¿te mando a dormir al sofá?, entonces, ¿viven juntos?

Con una sonrisa de medio lado le contesto:

—Pues sí, vivimos juntos con mis padres. Pero ellos no están en casa por el momento, así que no saben de la pelea. Por eso vine a este sitio a despejar mi mente.

Un momento de claridad mental vino a Tsukune—Ginei, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, yo estoy aquí por mi pelea con Moka, ¿Pero tú?

El aludido se limitó a rascarse la cabeza.

—Pues amigo mío, tu situación no dista mucho de la mía. Ruby me encontró de una manera muy… digamos _amistosa_ con una modelo. Por más que intente explicarle el asunto, me mandó a dormir con el portero del edificio. Y tu compañero, ¿con quién te encontró?

Terminando de beber otra copa le explicó—Pues con una compañera de universidad. El problema es que siempre le pido ayuda a ella con ciertas materias. En más de una ocasión nos encontró a solas en casa estudiando. Moka nos encontró hoy hablando sobre cosas intimas y sexo, pero no va al caso, le expliqué por todos los medios que jamás la engañaría y no funcionó.

De manera muy desganada se tomaron la última copa—Bueno Tsukune, hay que pensar una manera inteligente para reconciliarnos y no pasar mañana solos.

Tsukune ladeó la cabeza confundida— ¿Y que tiene mañana de especial? —Ginei se limitó a acomodarse el cabello—Sí que eres desmemoriado. Mañana es San Valentín, debemos pensar en algo o pareceremos monjes célibes —El joven de cabello marrón se masajeaba la frente.

— ¡Demonios, no me acorde! mañana sería una discusión mucho peor, no me acordaba de esta fecha infame. ¿Qué propones?

—Te propongo vernos en la mañana para buscar la solución. Hoy con estos tragos encima saldría mi lado animal a flote, nublando mi buen juicio —Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y se dirigieron a la salida del bar.

**II**

En otra parte de la ciudad, técnicamente en una pequeña casa, una vampiresa daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. La discusión con su actual novio la había dejado dolida, pero a su parecer, impuso su criterio.

—Tsukune debe recibir de vez en cuando su jalón de orejas, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Su pregunta fue respondida por la voz de su rosario— ¡Hey, tú! Sentimentalista, no deberías hacer esas preguntas, alguien te responderá antes de lo que imagines.

La voz dentro del rosario se silenció, y dentro de la casa se escuchó sonar el picaporte. Unos cuantos pasos dentro de la casa, un sofá sonando duro porque alguien se le tiro encima, y por ultimo unos ronquidos. A Moka le extraño que su querido novio se durmiera tan rápido.

Según él, iría al parque a tomar aire fresco, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo después de la pelea y antes de abandonar la casa. Se preocupó por él, bajó cautelosamente para no despertarlo.

Ser un vampiro tenía sus cosas buenas y malas: los sentidos desarrollados eran buenos, pero en esa ocasión no tanto. Esta habilidad le ayudó a percibir el olor a sake de Tsukune, su cara de preocupación pasó a indignación en un segundo.

En el tiempo que llevaba con Tsukune, ella no lo creía capaz de eso. Se acercó sigilosamente, estaba dormido en el sofá tranquilamente. Roncaba y se había quedado con la ropa puesta. Lo dejo ahí, levantarlo no tendría caso.

Subió por las escaleras afligida y contrariada por la actitud de su novio. Se acostó en la cama, giró hacia la ventana para ver el cielo, suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno Tsukune, veamos cómo te las ingenias para que te perdone estas ves.

**III**

Amanecía en Tokio. Un chico de cabello negro levantaba pesadamente un parpado para ver dónde demonios había amanecido. La saliva en el interior de su boca delataba, los tragos que tomó. Nunca fue bueno para beber.

—Nunca más lo vuelvo hacer —Desde la nada le tiraron una toalla, eso lo termino de despertar.

—Cállate hijo, el mes pasado ocurrió lo mismo. No es que me desagrade tu compañía, pero el sake no es un buen consejero.

—Tiene razón Sr. Yamaguchi, lamento las molestias que le causo. Pero en esta ocasión me parece que el sake me ayudó para encontrar a un amigo que ayudará —Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño.

Ya no era un extraño para el conserje del edificio, las veces que Ruby lo echaba fuera del departamento siempre caía en el mismo sitio. Lo único que podía hacer como agradecimiento era hacer el desayuno.

—Sr. Yamaguchi, ¿Sabe si Ruby ya se fue a trabajar?

Terminando de beber el anciano de manera calmada le respondió:

—Claro se fue temprano. Noté que traía un semblante triste. Chico, ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de ser liberal?, recuerda recuerda ella es una buena chica, no merece que la hagas sufrir tanto.

Ginei recogía los platos del desayuno. Respondió—Pues tiene razón, y hoy voy aprovechar esta fecha para sellar ese pacto de cambio. Llamaré a mi socio y buscaremos la manera de disculparnos con nuestras chicas.

—Chico, tengo una solución. No sé si la tomas o la dejas, pero, ¿Qué tal si les llevan música en vivo para disculparse? Recuerdo que a mi esposa le encantaba que yo le cantara, ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

A Ginei le pareció una excelente idea. Pero… conseguir músicos parecía difícil

—La idea es buena pero, no tenemos pista de donde conseguir músicos.

—Mejor todavía. Mi nieto tiene una banda, creo que si van de parte mía les ayudaran. Toma este papel, aquí está la dirección de donde vive y todo, no se preocupen si trata de ponerse especial sólo dile que me llame y no habrá ningún problema.

Le entregó el papel. Ginei salió del edificio y tomó su teléfono para contactar a Tsukune.

**IV**

El sonido de unas campanas hicieron que Tsukune se despertara, de hecho se cayó del sofá y rodó por el piso. _'Las campanas'_ era su celular, lo tomó cansadamente, era Ginei. Según él tenía la solución a sus problemas y que tenían media hora para llegar al sur de Tokio.

—Sí Ginei, llegaré…

—Rayos recién me despierto…

—Sí, a mí tampoco me asienta el sake, claro media hora...

Se puso de pie y tambaleando llegó a la cocina hirvió por café. Bueno Moka le dejo café. Le ayudó a despertarse y fijarse en una nota pegada en la refrigeradora:.

"_No regresaré hasta la noche. Piensa en lo que hiciste; te esperaré para charlar, así que te espero cuerdo"_.

Se dirigió a la ducha, después de eso quedo totalmente despierto. Comenzó a caminar, tomó un autobús.

Después de un par de llamadas, se lograron encontrar. Ginei estaba frente a una casa muy modesta.

—Ginei, ¿que venimos a buscar aquí?

—Pues la solución, un gran amigo me recomendó buscar unos músicos para llevárselos a las chicas. Además, si recuerdas el amor está en el aire por la fecha, nada nos saldrá mal —Tsukune se dirigió a tocar la puerta, pero antes de tocarla alguien ya la estaba abriendo.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí?, esto es propiedad privada—De la nada, un joven de veinte y tantos años salía con una botella de cerveza en la mano en forma muy amenazante, muy parecida a _Cid Vicius_ en sus fachas.

—Tranquilo, venimos de parte del Sr. Yamaguchi, dijo que lo llamaras si no nos crees —El joven ingreso a llamar a su abuelo. Luego de unos minutos salió de manera más calmada

—Bien, entonces tú eres Ginei. Mi abuelo dijo que necesitas ayuda con algo de música, entra para discutir —Al ingresar todo era menos ordenado, envases de comida y muchas botellas de cerveza vacías.

—Hideki, así es como tu abuelo dijo que te llamabas, ¿Qué clase de música tocas? —Se rascó la cabeza y se tronó los nudillos—Pues veras, toco lo que sea en música. Yo y mi banda tocamos cualquier tema, díganme ¿Dónde nos necesitan y a qué hora? Pero….… como remuneración les pido algo.

—Genial ¿Cuánto necesitas de efectivo? —A Tsukune no le gustaba el tono de aquel muchacho.

— ¿Quién dijo dinero? , quiero una caja de cerveza para mis amigos, pero eso será para mañana, hay que estar sobrios hoy —Ginei no le gustaba promover los vicios, pero en ese caso, mejor sería tener moral en otro momento.

—Trato hecho, Hideki. Bueno Tsukune, dale tu dirección. A mí me conviene ser último, Ruby se demora mucho en la tienda —Acto seguido, Tsukune le apuntó su dirección en un papel y se la entregó, se estrecharon las manos, y fijaron la hora para las ocho.

—Oye Ginei, ¿Crees que será buena idea contratar a este tipo y su banda?

—Tsukune, su precio es barato y creo que no habrá problema, el Sr. Yamaguchi lo amenazó bien por teléfono.

**V**

Tsukune pasó todo el día fuera de casa. Debía ser una sorpresa la serenata, caminaba por la calle, nervioso de que los chicos no llegaran. El primero en llegar fue Ginei.

— ¿Qué tal Tsukune, no llegan los músicos?

—Pues no, Ginei. Casi serán las ocho y no aparecen —Al terminar de decir la frase, un Chevrolet Camaro azul, de los sesenta, se frenaba frente a ellos. Cuatro tipos vestidos de manera bastante casual se bajaban.

—Ginei, llegamos a tiempo no es cierto —Los dos se quedaron analizando un momento lo que pasaba—Hideki ¿Ustedes visten así?

—Pues no todas las veces. Como esta era una ocasión especial y por la fecha, opinamos que sería una buena presentación para ustedes. Así pensarían sus chicas que somos músicos caros —Comenzaron a sacar los instrumentos y todos los utensilios, una vez armado todo, vino la pregunta

—Bueno ¿qué canción cantamos?

Para Tsukune y Ginei esa era la pregunta del millón.

—De esa parte me olvide amigos, ¿alguna sugerencia? —Todos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza intentando pensar.

—Describe como es ella, tal vez nos ayude a encontrar un tema acorde —Tsukune se rompía la cabeza.

Entonces Ginei dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente—Piensa Tsukune, ustedes dos son como Romeo y Julieta.

Entonces los músicos tuvieron una idea. Entonces es algo fácil compañeros —Comenzaron a tocar, Hideki cumplía como cantante en el grupo:

_Explícame por qué razón no me miras_

_La cara _

_Será que no quieres que_

_Note que sigues enamorada_

Tras las primeras frases de la canción, Moka salió a la puerta. Estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginei le dio un empujón de confianza mientras seguía la canción:

_El amor de _

_ROMEO Y JULIETA llego a ser tan grande_

_Te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento_

_Te extraño_

—Feliz día de San Valentín Moka. No sabía que traerte para disculparme, así que espero esta canción sea de tu agrado —Acto seguido ella lo abrazó y besó amorosamente.

—Gracias Tsukune, no quiero volver a pelear contigo por celos. Pero… prométeme que alejaras un poco a esa chica —Tsukune la apretó con más fuerza.

—Está bien, lo hare por ti —Para la demás audiencia el cuadro de los enamorados resultaba muy empalagoso, pero no contaban con algo.

—Tsukune, yo te perdone, pero otra persona todavía no…—Cuando se dio cuenta el pobre chico tenía la cruz del rosario de Moka en las manos.

En cuestión de segundos, el alter ego de la vampiresa se hizo presente—Con que te olvidabas de mi Tsukune, yo también quiero mi canción, y aléjate de mí si no la tienes —De la cachetada que le dio, lo mando contra los músicos.

Todos se quedaron impresionados con esa fuerza. Un Tsukune todavía tambaleante, se acercó a Ginei en busca de un lugar para apoyarse.

—¿Y ahora qué Tsukune? —Todavía, con círculos en los ojos, el chico tuvo que explicarle.

—Adivina Ginei, la otra Moka también quiere canción —Todos los músicos se convencieron de que ella tenía trastorno bipolar. Pero verla parada en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos los puso en alerta.

—Miren muchachos, no me interesa lo que pasa aquí, pero que cantamos ahora.

Para Tsukune fue más fácil decir los gustos de la otra personalidad de la chica—Pues necesito algo que nombre sus cualidades y más atrevido que la otra canción —Los músicos se unieron en círculo y se pusieron en sus lugares:

_Eres virtuosa más que fiel__  
><em>_algo grandioso inigualable__  
><em>_y un quince en escala de uno a diez__  
><em>_Tienes el aura y el poder__  
><em>_que conduce al infinito__  
><em>_a todo hombre que te suele conocer_

Después de eso, la chica le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Bien Tsukune, te lo has ganado —Ella lo tomó y lo acercó a sus labios.

La otra personalidad de la chica tenía más pasión por dentro. El beso hizo estremecer al chico, y lo dejo idiotizado.

—Tsukune, es hora de que conozcas tu lugar —Lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó dentro de la casa sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los demás quisieron ayudarle, pero el chico desde adentro les hizo señas para que se fueran y rápido.

**VI**

Llevando los instrumentos por las escaleras del edificio, Ginei y sus nuevos colegas se preparaban para terminar con su presentación.

—Ginei, la novia de tu amigo era bonita pero extraña. En cuestiones de amor, no me gusta opinar mucho, pero tu amigo debe ser una gran persona.

—Si Hideki, él es un gran ser humano, desearía tener más amigos como él o tu abuelo —Era el turno de pensar en una música para Ruby.

Ginei se estaba impacientando, no se le ocurría nada. Se seguían acercando a su departamento, hasta que finalmente estaban frente a la puerta donde residía Ginei. Éste, a su vez, seguía pensando.

—Bien amigo ya pensaste ¿qué le cantaremos?

Ginei se frotó la cabeza—No sé, me duele la cabeza —Los músicos asintieron:

_Cada vez que yo llegue de madrugada__  
><em>_Cada vez que tú por mi te desvelabas__  
><em>_Cada lagrima en tu Corazón_

Ruby estaba mirando la televisión, cuando comenzó a escuchar la canción. Salió para ver quién era, se topó con su querido hombre lobo, quien se encontraba con cara de cachorro apaleado de rodillas y suplicante.

_Me duele la cabeza de llorarte tanto__  
><em>_Me duele cada hueso de extrañarte así__  
><em>_Yo sé que fue mi culpa__  
><em>_Sé que te he fallado__  
><em>_Pero no tengo vida desde que me fui_

Le sonrió con ganas, le hizo señas para que se acerque donde ella.

—Entonces el lobo sarnoso está arrepentido, te tendré a prueba, pero gracias por el regalo. —Ginei entendió que esa era la señal para actuar.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Mientras la besaba, les hizo señas a los músicos para que se retiraran. Para su buena suerte sus planes funcionaron, ahora debería ser un chico bueno.

**Fin del Oneshot.**

**Notas del Autor:** Primero que todo un agradecimiento del tamaño de la luna para la persona que me sirvió de beta Zury, pese a que no puede ver esta serie ni en pintura, hizo un esfuerzo y me ayudo.

También un saludo y fuerte abrazo a Shery Taisho de Tetsuya, de paso va dedicado para ella, y otro agradecimiento a la Danper, espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño fic, bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
